


Running Home to You (All Three of You)

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Multi, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: It's family movie night for the Allens, but Barry gets called to a crime scene.





	Running Home to You (All Three of You)

"Ow!" Barry whispered, shaking his hand.

"I told you, you can't just open the microwave and pull the popcorn bag out the second the timer goes off, it's too hot! You have to give it a minute." Iris scolded.

"But, I hate waiting." Barry pouted.

Iris always melted under that puppy dog face of his. She put her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips. Barry leaned his dead down to her with a kiss.

"Are you ready yet?!" Their daughter, Dawn, called from the living room.

Barry and Iris rolled their eyes.

"She doesn't like waiting either." Iris pointed out. "She gets that from you."

Barry patted Iris on the butt. He opened the the now cooled popcorn bag and poured it in a ball. Iris grabbed the rest of the snacks and sodas for everyone.

When Barry and Iris walked into the living room, they saw that Dawn and Don had taken their blanket fort duty very seriously. The entire floor was covered by blankets and pillows. The coat rack, bookshelves, and display case were used to suspend sheets in the air, allowing a good 5 feet to stand under. The couch was incorporated into the fort and had extra pillows thrown on it for good measure. The whole room looked like bed.

"Wow! You guys outdid yourselves!" Barry said.

Dawn smiled proudly.

"Do we have Twizzlers?" Don asked, searching through the candy Iris held.

"Right here." She passed him the box.

"Thank! These are my favorite."

Barry laid down on the sofa, already getting cozy. "What movie did you pick?"

"WALL-E" Dawn answered.

Don rolled his eyes. He didn't like WALL-E because there wasn't much dialogue.

"Oh, come on, Don!" Dawn begged. "This movie is the best!"

"It's a love story." Don stuck out his tongue. "At least it has robots."

Iris, who'd settled down on the couch in Barry's arms, laughed. "Don, one day you'll meet a special girl or boy who makes you see the beauty in love stories."

Don looked skeptical.

"Sssshhhhhhh, I'm starting the movie." Dawn quieted the family. She was about to hit play when Barry's phone rang.

"No!" Dawn and Don protested.

"I'm sorry. I have to get that." Barry reluctantly left the comfort of the blanket fort and answered his phone.

Everyone sighed, knowing it was probably Captain Singh calling Barry to a crime scene.

"Why does dad always have to go to work right when we’re about to do something fun?" Dawn asked.

"He hates it too. But, bad people in the city do bad things at all different hours. That's why dad has to be on call." Iris tried to explain.

"It was Singh." Barry said after he hung up the phone. No one was surprised. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Iris felt her heart break seeing her children so disappointed and her husband so sad.

"Maybe we can make it a double feature movie night?" Iris suggested. "We'll watch WALL-E while dad's gone and pick out a different movie to watch with him when he gets back."

Barry and the kids cheered up at that idea.

"Can I pick the second one?" Don asked.

"Yes." Iris said.

"Make it a good one." Barry told him.

"Oh, I will!" Don promised.

"See you guys soon." Barry said to the kids, giving them each a hug. He went to Iris and gave her a kiss goodbye. "I'll run home to you as fast as I can." He whispered, brushing a strand of hair that escaped her ponytail away from her face.

"All three of us." Iris corrected.

Barry smiled. "All three of you."

Iris pulled his face back down for one more kiss before he left.

* * *

Two hours later, Barry arrived back home. He sped into the living room, expecting to find his family laughing, eating, and possibly crying at the movie's end. Instead, he found everyone asleep as the film credits rolled on the TV.

Iris was in the same position he’f left her in, cuddling with a pillow. Dawn was also on the couch, slumped over the arm, open Doritos bag still in her lap. Don had gathered all the pillows on the floor into the center of the room and laid on them. The only sound in the room was his light snores.

Although Barry was looking forward to watching a movie with them, he was also very tired, and this blanket fort was the perfect place to rest. He tried to lay down next to Iris without waking her, but as he wrapped his arms around her she whispered, "Bear?"

"Mmmm." Barry hummed against her neck. "I'm back."

"We missed you."

"I missed you guys too. How was the movie?"

"Huh?" Iris yawned.

"The movie," Barry repeated. "How was it?"

"Oh, ummmm, I must've dozed off pretty early on. Ask the kids."

"Uh, Iris." Barry snickered.

She looked around the room and realized that they had all fallen asleep. "I guess it's kind of boring the second time around." She joked.


End file.
